The divine high school life of best friends
by primepirate
Summary: High school AU. An angel and a demon. Devil fruit users and demented teachers. Pranks and upsets. This is what high school is like for Kristen Rose and Nicole Yewwood. Join them as they laugh fight cry and love. I SUCK at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the ocs which are based off of my best friend and I.

I crept forward slowly so my footsteps on the old creaky floorboards wouldn't alert the blonde girl to my presence. The blonde girl in question was my best friend Kristen Rose. She was sitting on a rotating stool while she checked her e-mails from her various pen pals around the world. She was wearing a blue tank top, probably to match her eyes, under a purple plaid button down shirt that was left undone, shorts, and white tennis shoes.

I let an evil grin slide across my face. This was just going to be awesome. Sure she was going to whirl around and smack me but it would be more than worth it. Heck any chance I had to get under Kristen's skin was worth the price. I poked Kristen in her sides. She screeched and whirled around smacking me in the arm. See what I mean?

"Nicky!" She shouted in both surprise and anger. I doubled over in laughter. Than I lost my balance and fell on my butt.

"Geez Kris." I chuckled. She sounded as if I had messed with her collection of zippo lighters. Half of which I had given her. Kristen is a pyromaniac but I liked the different designs that zippos came in.

"Don't geez Kris me! What did you think you were doing?" Kris demanded standing so she was towering over me. When both of us were standing Kristen was only a couple of inches taller than me which was quickly taken care of by the boots I wore thought at the moment I was currently on the floor, clutching my sides, and choking down my laughter.

"Um... Trying to get your attention?" I lied though I purposely made it a question.

"What for?" Kristen demanded. Man did she have to shout? All I did was poke her in the side... And make her scream like a freaking cheerleader when the lights suddenly went out. That's what had her so mad. I chuckled and pushed myself to my feet.

"For school. 'Cause unless you want to be late we need to go." I told her dusting off the back of my skirt. Kristen sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright. Let me grab my bag. I'm assuming you drove over." She finally agreed. I grinned.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go wait in my truck." I told her before turning and walking out of her room. The sky was gloomy and grey, perfect for a Monday. My truck was parked across the street from Kristen's house. It's cherry redness stood out from the dull colors the neighborhood was made of. I grinned and walked across the street with only a quick glance over either shoulder. Kristen always said that that would be my downfall. I answered that I would laugh and greet death like an old friend should it befall me as I was crossing the street.

I made it to my truck without incident and slid into the driver's seat. Kristen came out a few minutes later her baby blue messenger bag resting at her hip the strap over her head. That was Kristen for you. Most of her stuff was blue. Her phone, I-pod, laptop, etc. Kristen walked around the front of the truck and opened the door before carefully getting in. Shame that all Kristen's poise, grace, and innocence was all an act. How anyone ever mistaken her for an angel I would never know.

"You do realize my neighbors have called the cops on you more than once right?" She asked me as she pulled her mid-length hair into a ponytail.

"Why would they do that?" I asked pulling into the street.

"Because when you park across the street in a blood red truck with a bed long enough to hide a body they think you're some kind of stalker-slash-murderer." I laughed.

"So they think I'm evil but don't suspect the same from the girl I'm here to visit who just so happens to be their neighbor?" I asked with a smile. Kristen rolled her eyes but the conversation was dropped.

We made it to school with seven minutes to spare before our homeroom, History. That was just enough time to stop by our lockers and drop our stuff off and race to History which is exactly what we did. Luckily the teacher wasn't even there yet otherwise we would have at least gotten detention.

Kristen and I sat in about the middle of the room right next to one another. A mistake on the teacher's part but we didn't care. We liked it. Even if everyone else didn't. A guy walked in. He defiantly didn't look anything like our History teacher Mr. Gee.

"I am Mr Watson. I will be replacing Mr Gee for the remainder of the year." What? The year just started like two weeks ago! Oh well. I could cause problems for Mr Watson. Now what should the first "problem" be? Ah yes. That would work quite nicely. Mr Gee had confiscated one of my many cell phones and oddly enough kept the phones he took well charged. Besides it had only been taken from me in the past week.

I dialed the phone which I knew had the ringtone "Mr Watson" the Ke$ha song. The song filled the room. Confused Mr Watson searched the teacher's desk until he found what he was looking for. "Who did this?" He demanded. In unison just about the whole class looked down as if they were on the phone with someone. I took this time to shut off my phone and put it away before singing. "Getting away with murder." The whole class joined in.

Mr Watson's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You think you're so smart hiding among your classmates?" He hissed. I was surprised he didn't have a forked tongue. He hit the call back button. Because my phone was off it went straight to voice mail.

"'Ey this is Nicky you know what to do. I'll call ya' back when I get the chance." Crap! Mr Watson put down the phone and looked over the class list. Than he turned on Nico Robin. They started to tie into it.

"Fight. Fight. Fight." The rest of the class chanted. They just wanted to see a normal teacher get whooped by a devil fruit user.

"Oi!" I snapped stepping in. I wouldn't let someone else get in trouble for what I did. "Nico is Robin's last name. Who would put their last name in a voice mail?" I pointed out. "Besides whoever did it could have used someone else's phone." I continued.

"Who are you?" Mr Watson asked with suspicious eyes.

"Nicole Yewwood. Most call me Nicky." I answered with a triumph grin. I wanted to credit for this one. Mr Watson's face turned livid and his eyes bulged.

"Detention." He spat in my direction. I shrugged.

"We were trying to save your sorry butt." Kristen hissed as Mr Watson started the lesson.

"I know but if anyone goes down for something stupid that I did it'll be me or someone I framed not an innocent bystander." I told her glaring daggers into the back of Mr Watson's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the ocs which are based off of my best friend and I

KRISTEN

Mr Watson turned to where Nicky and I were sitting almost as if he could feel Nicky glaring at him. "anything you would like to say Miss Yewwood?" He asked her in a board kind of voice. He had probably cooled his anger enough that this was just the calm before the storm.

A slow evil grin slid into place and Nicky's eyes went bright. "Just wondering about my detention Sir." Nicky was being so polite and respectful it made my eyes wide. I even had to do a double take.

"Who are you and what have you done to Nicky?" Luffy, the class clown, demanded even though I was pretty sure he wasn't joking. Even I was having a hard time recognizing the girl beside me. Sure she still looked the same. Shoulder length black hair and glasses, wearing a black T-shirt, bulky boy watch on her right wrist, even though she was right handed, and a red plaid skirt with chains over grey skinny jeans that were tucked into knee high boots. But the look in her eyes was a frightening one. She looked so innocent, unscarred, vaulable, and blank that it gave me the creeps. I could almost feel my skin crawl.

Mr Watson turned on Luffy. Nicky's fist clentched on her lap but not much else changed. "Who are you and what are you going on about?" Mr Watson asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and that isn't Nicky!" Luffy shouted pointing at Nicky when he said the word that.

"He's right Mr Watson. Nicky's usually scary." Usopp, one of Luffy's best friends, spoke up.

"Is this true Miss Yewwood?" Mr Watson asked rounding back to Nicky.

"Usopp is scared of many thing Mr. Watson. I didn't know I made the list." That was a bold face lie. Usopp was one of Nicky's favorite people to mess with. Mr Watson's eyes narrowed with suspicsion. Smart guy but he wouldn't find the where Nicky screwed up in her facade. I was her best friend and so far even I couldn't find it.

"What did you wish to say about your detention?" Mr Watson asked sitting behind his desk.

"Well Mr. Watson I really don't understand why I'm getting it." My eyes widened. Of course Nicky knew why she was getting detention. What was she playing at? First she gets herself the detention now she was saying she didn't know why she had it.

"You're getting it for using a cell phone to send a false valugar message about me." Mr Watson told her.

"But Mr Watson it was a ringtone therefore it had to be pre-set or that was the ringtone the phone came with." Nicky spoke up as she carefully folded her hands together on top of her desk. There! That was the chink in her armor. Her careful and controlled actions. Nicky was still under there somewhere. She was just trying to weasel her way out of detention.

"Than you knew the phone was there! It was your voicemail I heard." Mr Watson said. Nicky's lips twitched. She was trying not to smile. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"But Mr. Watson as I told you before the culprit may not have used his or her own phone." Nicky argued though I doubt the polite sugary sweet way she pointed it out could be called arguing.

"Than all of you will stay after school until someone confesses to the crime." Mr Watson snapped. Not a whole lot of people would like Nicky after that.

"Mr. Watson the whole class protected the culprit once what's to stop them from doing it again. They'd probably die of boardom before they told you anything." I doubt the class would go that far to protect Nicky so why was she saying that they would when she knew them as well as I did if not better? Again I had to ask myself what was Nicky playing at. "And anyway who's to say it wasn't an outside call. The cell phone was probably confiscated by Mr. Gee. Therefore it could be a concerned parent trying to get a hold of their child."

Mr Watson's face almost went purple. "Fine. No detention and no staying agter school but the second I find out who did it they'll be wishing they were never born." Mr Watson hissed.

"Are you admitting to planned torture of a student?" Nicky asked politly. Now she was just pushing her luck. Mr Watson turned to glare at her but the bell rang before he could say anything. nicky was the first one out. I followed her back to our lockers which were right next to each other. Shudders chased their way up Nicky's spine as she spun the dial on her locker.

"Are you alright?" I asked working on the lock of my own locker.

"Yes. Just too long playing innocent. I don't know how you can stand it." Nicky told me trading her history book out for English. This was where we parted ways. I had photography next.

"Well I don't try to be evil." I told her slipping my History book into my locker and pulling out my camera and Spanish notebook." Nicky rolled her eyes and grabbed her Math book before shutting her locker to where it made a resounding slamming sound through the empty hallway. We were the only ones who had lockers down this way.

"Right. Well I'll see you at lunch." Nicky told me before turning and walking down the hallway. I sighed. No matter how hard I tried when Nicky didn't want to be understood no one, not even I, could understand her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the ocs which are based off of my best friend and I.

NICOLE

Lunch time rolled aroud. Thank god. I was starving. Than again I had spent most of homeroom dodging detention. I don't think a hearty breakfast quite covered that and Math practically on top of one another. I grabbed a lunch and went in search of Kristen. She was sitting outside at one of the picnic tables messing with her camera as per usual.

"Oi! Is it just me or should you be wearing a sign that screams 'innocent chickie her only defense is a camera. FREE ABDUCTION!'?" I asked Kristen as I sat down. Kristen looked up and glared at me. "Alright. Alright. I'll cut the jokes." I said holding my hands up in surrender. "What got under you shorts and bunched up your knickers anyway? I mean besides me of course." I added with a chuckled. Even I couldn't make Kris this mad and when she got this way it was my job to crack jokes and return her safly and unscarred back to her angelic act.

"Portgaz D. Ace!" Kris snapped.

"Luffy's brother?" I asked covering my chicken patty in manisa.

"The one and only." Kris said putting her camera on the table turning to her own lunch. A slice of Pizza Hut pizza that Kris was going to eat from the crust down.

"What about him has you so worked up?" I asked picking up my sandwitch.

"I got paired with him in photograhpy." Kris said. At least she was no longer shouting. Now she was just sitting there eating her lunch. Good.

"I didn't know Ace was in photography." I said reaching for my milk.

"He's not. We had to pull names out of a hat on who would model for us." Kris answered. I choked on my milk.

"Are you for real? Does he know yet? Do you realize how many girls wolud kill for an oppertunity like that?" I rapid fired.

"In that order yes, no, and unfortantly." Kris said as I cleaned up my milk. Oh sure now she's all calm about this.

"Me gods doll. I think you're screwed." I told her.

"Duh. Why do you think I was freaking out?" She countered. I sighed.

"I would offer to help you with your little problem but I don't know what I can do." I told her.

ACE

Lunch time. I grabbed my lunch and went in search of Kristen Rose. Supposily I was to be her model for a photography project she had to do. Why she had chosen me I had no clue but I was glad it was her and not a fangirl, or at least I hoped she wasn't a fangirl.

Kristen was outside at a picnic table with a dark haired girl I didn't know. Heck I only knew who Kristen was because as far as I could see she was the only blonde with camera sitting on the table next to her which is what I'd been told to look for when I asked about her. I walked outside with my tray piled high with food. I sat next to the dark haired girl who was across from Kristen.

"Dang boy. Even I don't eat that much and Kris says that I'm a black hole for food." The dark haired girl told me. I looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl's green eyes looked me up and down.

"Yewwood. Nicole Yewwood. I'm assuming you're Portgaz D. Ace." The girl said coldly. So this was the great prankster Nicky that luffy wouldn't shut up about. He had told me about her newest prank and her acting so unlike herself.

"What was with the anti-Nicky act this morning?" I asked she rolled her eyes.

"I was acting innocent to fool a teacher into thinking I was innocent so I could weasel out of detention. And I'm guessing Luffy told you about that." She said.

"Yeah. Luffy and I tell each other just about everything." I answered.

"Great so by tommorow the whole school is going to know I'm taking pictures of Portgaz D. Ace." Kristen groaned.

"Luffy wouldn't tell everyone." I defended my brother.

"No but his girlfriend Nami would." Nicky cut in. "And don't worry about it darlin'. If worse comes to it I'll kick the shcools collective butt." Nicky reassured her friend.

"Remember what happened last time you reid to kick someone's butt?" Kristen pointed out.

"One I succeeded and two that red nose bug face came after me so I would have gotten hurt anyway." Nicky said ticking the points off on her fingers when she said the numbers.

"What are you two talking about? Any time there's a fight the whole school knows." I spoke up.

"Buggy didn't want the whole school knowing he got whooped by a girl." Nicky answered wit a large cheshire cat worthy grin.

"And you have the scar to prove you fought him." Kristen said almost as if trying to dampen Nicky's good mood. Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to leave and give the two of you bonding time." Nicky said gathering up her stuff and leaving.

I turned to Kristen who was fiddling with hre camera. "I'm Portgaz D. Ace." I told her.

"I know." She replied taking something out of the camera and than putting it back in. I don't think that was a digital. "I'm Kristen Rose." She said after a moment.

"I know." Silence enveloped us.

Kristen sighed. "Come over to my house this Saturday. We'll start than." She told me. I nodded and took the card she gave me that had her address on it.

Saturday had slowly crept forward and now here I was driving down Kristen's street. Across from Kristen's house was a cherry red truck that looked brand new and ready to haul dead bodies. Was Kristen being stalked?

I pulled into Kristen's driveway when I got to the door I heard a shriek from inside. I lit my hand on fire and opened the front door which was luckily unlocked. "Die!" Kristen shouted.

"Before I show you death." Nicky snapped. I crept into the living room. Nicky and Kristen were playing a video game. A fighting video game but a video game none the less. Both girls turned to me in unison suddenly on high alert as a floor board creaked under my foot. "Put your hand out before you catch this place on fire or give Kris's grandma a heart attack." Nicky told me shutting off the video game. And that hadn't given her a heart attack? All that screaming. The fire on my hand went out. Kristen's eyes were bright. Nicky smirked.  
"You got an idea for the shoot didn't you?" She asked her blonde best freind who nodded.

"Well before we begin I think you should know you're being stalked or something. There's this truck outside that's so red it looks like you cold spill blood on it and no one would know the difference." I told them. The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I found myself asking.

"That's my truck." Nicky said while gasping for breath.

"You're stalking Kristen?" I asked in surprise.

"No. I just park my car across the street because I don't like driveways. It's odd but true." Nicky answred as the laughter subsided. "Anyway you guys have work to do so I'll leave you to it." Nicky said about to walk out.

"I thought you said your neighbors were acting like hologins again." Kristen spoke up.

"They are but it's nothing I can't handle." Nicky old her waving away any and all concern. Kristen sighed as her best, and I was pretty sure, only friend left.

"Come on. We're doing the photo shoot outside." Kristen said leading me out to the back yard. It was perfect weather for a Saturday outside. So my question was why were Kristen and Nicky inside.

"What was the idea you had?" I asked Kristen as she set her camera up on the tripod. Kristen glared at me.

"Despite the rumors I didn't choose you. I randomly picked your name out of a hat." She told me as she set up other cameras around her. I shrugged.

"Ok. But what was your idea?" I asked. Knowing Nicky it could have been anything. Unfortantly I knew next to nothing on Kristen so that didn't help. Kristen grinned. Uh-oh that couldn't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own ocs

KRISTEN

"Are you going to show any of these to Ace?" Nicky asked me Sunday afternoon as we looked over the pictures of Ace I'd taken the day before.

"What do you think?" I asked as I sat down in the rolling desk chair next to my bed. Nicky was lying across my pillows spreading the pictures out across my bed.

"Yes?" She questioned picking up one of my favorite pictures. It was Ace with his entire right arm in flames.

"No." I correced her. I thought she'd argue instead she shrugged.

"You know I heard your photography teacher telling the princapal that the best pictures would be hung up around the school." She told me before tossing up a piece of popcorn and catching it in her mouth.

"Yeah so? They always do that. That's why there were pictures of you floating around the school for the longest time." I told her.

"Point being some of tehse look like you have a thing for the guy." Nicky answered.

"So I won't summit the ones that look like I have a thing for the guy when I turn in the assignment." I told her reaching for a picture before I realized what had just been said. "Wait. How do any of these say I have a thing for the guy?" I demanded. Nicky rolled off, careful of the pictures, and stumbled a little bit before straightening herself out. She went over to my desk and started going through my box full of pictures. She left my question unanswered.

"You're my best friend right?" She asked me pulling something out of her backpack.

"Of course." I said offended that she would even ask. nicky walked back over to my bed.

"Look at these." Nicky said lying two pictures in front of me. They were of the same six year old girl at the same place and time. The only thing different was the fact they were taken by two different people. I knew because one was taken by me the other by a proffesional who hated Nicky for smearing cake in his hair. "Do you see the differnece?" Nicky asked. I shook my head. "Can you tell which one you took?" She asked me. I picked one up. Sure enough my signature smiley face was on the back. "The camera can see the relationship between the photographer and the person inside the pictures." She told me. "And anyway whatever pictures you don't summit I'm putting on a website for fangirls." She said with a smirk. I knew she couldn't stay serious for long. I sighed.

"Must you try and get under everyone's skin?" I asked her.

"Yep." She said her eyes bright with a micheviousness I didn't even want to know about.

"Well besides Mr Watson and Portgaz D. Ace who are your newest targets or are they your only ones for this year?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe I'll turn on you and play matchmaker with you and Mr Portgaz." Nicky answered playfully but I could see it in her eyes. She really would do it.

"I do not have a thing for Ace." I protested. Nicky just laughed.

"Sure you don't. I mean come on doll since when are you on first name basis with Portgaz?" Nicky teased. I glared. She laughed.

"Let's talk about this website you're planning." I said changing the subject and fast.

"Alright. I'll set it up right now if you'd like." Nicky said rolling with it like she usually always did. I nodded.

We spent the next half hour organizing a website where people could review on the pictures they saw and everything. The loading sign was my signature, no not the smiley face but a camera lens on fire. The buttons you clicked on to navigate the site were Nicky's signature, a blood red evil smiley face.

NICOLE

I had lied when I'd told Kristen that I didn't know who my other victims were going to be. I had a special target in mind. He was awesome at messing with people. He hardly had to so two words to someone before he made them want to rip him limb from limb. I could only do that with two people but it wasn't hard to bother them. Say something about one of their noses and call the other one ugly and you got a very deadly cocktail. In fact insulting Buggy the Clown's nose is why I now bore a scar.

I'd bugged Buggy so much he randomly started swinging a knife around. Before I cold get teh knife out of his hands and into mine he'd slashed it across my chest. It shouldn't have been deep enough to scar but it did. Most of the time I didn't wear shirts that showed my cleavage because of it. Stupid Buggy.

Back to my admiration from afar. The name of this genius when it came to getting on people's last raw nerves was Trafalgar Law. He lived two streets down and unfortantly he next to always had an entrage. The awesomely cute and cuddly polar bear Bepo and best friends Penguin and Shachi. The sad part was one of the times he was without his posse was in our science class. Than again that's when he pulled off his mad freaking scientist act. On Monday though. On Monday I was going to bug him. If I could get under his skin I ruled. If not than he was the master and I needed to learn a few tricks from him. Heck the guy probably had a whole arsenal. I mean just look at the number of peole he had ticked off. Some of whcih lived in my neighborhood.

For instance his favorite target was Eustass Kidd who lived across the street from me. Tha on either side of my house was Arlong and Buggy. Down the street was "Blackbeard" a guy I despised iwth all my heart. I don't know why I hated him I just did. There were more people but those were just the ones that I cold think of off the top of my head that lived really, dangerously, close to me.

I parked my truck four cars down the street from my house. Why? Because when they were mad at me, which was all the time, Buggy and Arlong liked to block my driveway. They must have had friends over. I sighed. Oh well. Usually the ring leader kept them off my back. Why would Eustass Kidd do that for little ol' me? Because the first and only time he messed with me I nearly broke his jaw... and my foot. So we had an arangment. I don't mess with him he keeps his gang off my back. It was fine by me. There were only two reasons why I would ever mess with Kidd. One I had a death wish or two I wanted to one up Trafalgar Law. I wasn't that desperate yet.

Someone grabbed my shoulder but not tight enough. I dropped down and sweept the person's feet out from under them. My oppenet was luckily bigger and bulkier than I was and I was more agile so I got to my feet first. I quickly pinned the person with a foot to the throat. Though the red hair gave him away. I don't know if that was a good or bad thing. I kept my mouth shut. Part of our arrangement was that no one in his little "club" knew that he was giving me "protection". I put preasure on his throat. Not a whole lot but just enough for him to know I was keeping my end of the bargin and not letting his group know about our deal.

"What are you doing Red?" I asked Kidd letting my weight rest on my other foot so I wasn't chocking the guy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kidd asked as he looked at my shoes. "You're not wearing our favorite boots." He added. He was refering to the first time we met. I'd just moved across the street from Kidd. I was wearing knee high boots that had complicated buckles latched clear up to top. Of course they were big on me so unless I latched the top buckles really tightly I could slip right out of them. Kidd had decided to hang me upside down by my boots using his metal ablities. I had undone the top buckles and slid out. As I fell I lashed out with my foot. It connected with Kidd's face right before my shoulder connected with asphalt. It was worth it though. A few scraps and scabs for "protection" from Kidd's followers. I'd make the trade anyday. Why? Because I knew if they messed with me they weren't just going to get it from me but Kidd as well.

I looked over the group. Besides the usuals, Blackbeard, Arlong, and buggy there was Alvida, Buggy's girlfriend and Doflamingo otherwise known as Pinky. Great. What were they doing here? I voiced this question while glaring at Pinky and Alvida.

"We're here to mar that not so pretty face of yours." Alvida said running her finger down my chin. I aplied pressure on Kidd's throat.

"Back down Alvida." Kidd ordered. Alvida scowled but took a step away from me. I eased up off of Kidd's throat a little. Holding their leader as leverage now what were they going to do?

"Blackbeard old buddy how about getting rid of her transportation." Pinky suggested. My fists clentched. They touched my truck and we were going to tango and they were not going to like the dance. I'd spent months making it the awesome thing it was now.

"Do it and die." I hissed applying a lot of pressure to Kidd's throat. He needed to stop this. He didn't. Blackbeard sucked in my truck, my prescious baby, and spat it back out.

Using Kidd's throat as a spring board I lunged at Blackbeard. It took both Kidd and Pinky to get me off of him and they had to rip me off at that. "For all the blood, sweat, and tears that goes into reuidling that truck I will see to it that you pay thrice that in your own blood." I snarled. Kidd grabbed the collor of my T-shirt and pulled me away from Pinky before hauling me over to my house.

"Is your door unlocked?" He hissed in my ear. I nodded tightly almost too afraid that I'd blow up on Kidd who was more than likely the only one who could get me out of this situation without being sucked into a black hole. Kidd opened my front door and shoved me insidde though surprisingly he followed me and shut the door behind him.

"I thought we had a deal." I hissed at Kidd.

"We do." He answered.

"Than why were you and your buddies practically waiting to ambush me?" I demanded. "I kept up on my end of the bargin when you obviously didn't." I continued.

"Look if this is aobut the truck I'll help you fix it." Whoa that was new. Kidd offering to do something nice for me.

"And what would your gang say to that? Wouldn't they think their leader is betraying them?" I questioned.

"I'll just say I'm looking out for Blackbeard." Kidd answered. I shged and ran a hand through my hair.

"Fine. Just let me go change and we'll get started." I said turning to walk deeper into my house.

"Alright. I'll go talk to the others and get rid of them." Kidd answered. I nodded. This was goinng to be an akward partnership as we fixed my truck.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I lost my hard copy of Divine High School Life and so I am going to write a rewrite which should be up soon.


End file.
